


Dear Monster in my Head

by Korenwolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Poetry, why are there not more works for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short poem of Annie, apparently they're gonna make shingeki no kyojin into an anime so I guess this contains a rather big spoiler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Monster in my Head

Dear monster in my head  
Let me hear your thoughts  
Growl words unsaid  
And paint our skin red

Dear monster in my head  
Let me follow your lead  
Until all reason has fled  
And your humanity is dead

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you spotted the POV change in the middle, and that you liked it  
> I wrote it for a friend and she said she loved it so I guess it's not all bad


End file.
